<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>liminal darkness 01 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424122">liminal darkness 01</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>planetary jam squadron [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game Grumps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Dialogue-Only, no other tags we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ross has a meeting with an “old friend”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>planetary jam squadron [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>liminal darkness 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for my friends who are working on this au with me. it probably won’t make much sense to anybody else. sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s so very nice to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get it over with. Call me worthless and terrible so I can get some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t think it’ll be that easy for you anymore, trickster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were so empty when you led us here. So painfully derelict and cold. You shut yourself away from the world, wracked with the guilt and fear that so often haunts the mortal being. Of course, this gap made you an excellent host, but it did little to satisfy us for long. Your mind was too weak to constitute a full meal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s–“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But now… You’ve changed, haven’t you? Desperate for an undeserved redemption, you somehow wormed your way out of isolation and into baseless consciousness. I’d even go so far as to call it a miracle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a miracle. I’m finally gearing up to kick your ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohoho, bold, aren’t we? It’s a shame you don’t know how these things work. You see, the two requirements for a successful possession are an entrance, and a passion. All truths be told, I found the second part quite difficult, despite how open you left yourself when we first met. It was truly a delight to watch that stupid martyr fall into your trap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking about Arin? He– Agh, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, that one. You’ve gotten quite close to him, haven’t you? If only he knew what a monster he’s come into dealings with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me go!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So hot-blooded. I always admired that about you. However, I’m afraid a favor like that cannot go undeserved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want from me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s simple: I need information. Tell me about those travelers who seem to have caught your eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re stupid if you think I’d ever sell them out to the likes of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I should rephrase. This is not a request, it’s a command. I expect this information to be given to me, or you may face certain consequences in the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>consequences?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s see. That pesky spark seems to be causing far too many problems with our plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t refer to them as </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>plans. We both know I hate your guts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but you created me, didn’t you, trickster? One single mistake and you destroyed the lives of those around you, bringing us into existence to take their place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How inspiring it is to see you so silent at a time like this. Anyways, as I was saying, the spark seems to have delayed our intention, only aided in his insidiousness by that sacrifice he calls a best friend. It would be quite unfortunate to see them broken and bleeding, would it not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare lay a finger on them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, they’ll be left unscathed, provided that you give me the answers I desire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… okay. I’ll tell you what I know. Just… please leave Dan and Arin out of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bowing down already, I see? I never thought you would be the type to give in this quickly, though I can’t say it doesn’t bring a smile to my face to see you so horrified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, where to begin? Give me everything you have about these two. And don’t hold back, or they might see an unfortunate occurrence in their future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re… they’re travelers, from the next town over. Arin told me they chased some of your minions down here and ended up here, where they were concerned about potential boredom hotspots. I fought them once, and I learned they work together as a duo; Arin with melee attacks, and Dan as an elemental.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, do continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Arin is always on the front lines. He protects Dan during battle, and Dan uses his magic to heal his wounds afterwards. They need each other to function properly in a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Tell me more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t really… tell me much else…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How unfortunate, though you do remember what I told you about lying, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not lying, I really don’t remember– </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow! What the hell?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a warning, little trickster. Try harder to clear your head and evoke an answer, or the results may be far, far worse than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t dare, you sick bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, my, now’s hardly the time for name-calling. You wouldn’t want to see those precious friends of yours possessed and injured, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Fine, I’ll try to come up with something else. But for the last time, don’t even think about hurting them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That all depends on how useful your next answer is. I eagerly await your response, but do remember, this could be the one that saves your friends’ miserable little lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… I think both of them have had encounters with boredom in the past? Arin because he seemed really up front about hating it, but Dan…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on. I greatly enjoy this answer so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could almost sense its presence on Dan. Like it’s been living inside him or something, even though it didn’t seem to affect him outwardly. But he’s– he’s scared. I can tell that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how curious! Did he tell you what of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly. I think he mentioned once that he doesn’t like fire, but I never really got to know why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent! That alone should be enough to lead him directly to where we need him to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that… is that all you wanted from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, normally, I would make an effort to get more out of you, but considering this is our first time doing something like this, and you seem so painfully tired, I decided I’ll go easy on you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will the others be safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. As promised, I will keep them alive just as long as you tell me what I need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank the gods. Can you leave me alone now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. What kind of companion would I be if I didn’t let you get your night’s rest? Before you leave, I do have a word of thanks for you, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for all you’ve done for our species. From creating us, to keeping us alive with your guilt and loneliness, to eventually selling out your friends to keep us acquainted; we truly have you to thank for our success.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And from your friends– your contribution is much appreciated, traitor.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>